As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 3,245,239; 3,664,164; 3,475,929; and 4,200,317, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse locking mechanisms.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they were specially designed, they do not address the specialized problem of locking a washer or dryer.
As anyone who does not own their own personal washer or dryer is aware, there is a need for a portable locking device to be used on public and/or pay washers and dryers.
For example, if you live in a dwelling that does not have its own washer and dryer, then you have to do your wash in a community area. Most people when doing their wash in these areas do not monitor their clothes during the washing and drying cycles. Thus the person's clothes are left unattended for a period of time, and are thereby susceptible to theft and tampering. Noting the rising prices of clothing these days the likelihood of theft is becoming even more prevalent.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need for a portable locking device for use on communal or pay washers and dryers. The provision of such a device is the stated objective of this invention.